(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for remotely and automatically controlling the volume of audio signals generated by a remotely controlled audio device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Remote control units are typically sold with television (“TV”) sets and AM/FM radios. Remote control units are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,006, 5,005,084 and 5,774,187. However, there are many other designs of remote control units that are now commercially available. Typically, the remote control unit communicates with circuitry within the audio device via transmitted signals that are encoded with particular sequences that define specific functions. Remote control units provide users with the capability to activate or deactivate the audio device, increase or decrease the volume, change channels or frequencies, mute the audio signals, and store commonly used channel or frequency information. Universal remote control units further include control functions that pertain to video cassette recorders and cable converter boxes. Most remote control functions, such as the channel-changing function, require no further adjustments after a channel has been selected. However, the volume control circuitry of conventional remote control units does not have a reference audio volume. Thus, the user must frequently vary the volume in order to find a comfortable volume level. For example, different TV stations broadcast signals having varying audio levels. Thus, the audio level varies as the user changes channels. In another example, the audio level associated with commercial ads is significantly higher than the audio level associated normal TV programs. As a result, the audio level is never constant.